Punto de quiebre
by Naty Celeste
Summary: Una criatura convirtió a Cas en humano, y hay demasiadas cosas que debe hablar con Dean. Cinco minutos sin preguntas es todo lo que necesita. Advertencia: Destiel.


Punto de Quiebre

Un suave golpe en la puerta hizo que Dean abriera los ojos. Se había quedado dormido con la ropa puesta, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por llegar a su cama. Había sido un día muy lago… no tenían idea sobre lo que había pasado con los poderes de Cas, ni si podría recuperarlos después de que esa cosa los había robado, y simplemente no había nada sobre eso en los libros. ¿Era posible que un ángel se volviera un ser humano así como así?

\- Dean… ¿Estás despierto?

Dean aclaró su garganta para intentar despertar y restregó sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos.

\- Sí, Cas, pasa.

Un segundo pasó antes de que Cas abriera la puerta y entrara, dubitativo. Para cuando entró, Dean ya estaba sentado en su cama, alerta en caso de que algo hubiera sucedido.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Cas? ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí, sí, me siento… Estoy bien.

Un pequeño momento de silencio siguió a sus palabras, mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras que necesitaba.

\- ¿Y? ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Sí, necesito tu ayuda.

Dean se puso de pie, ignorando la pequeña queja de sus músculos, debido a los golpes del día anterior, y de las escasas horas de sueño.

\- ¿Algo le pasó a Sammy?

\- No, esto no tiene nada que ver con Sam.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Necesito… que hagas algo por mí, pero temo que no vaya a gustarte -Dean solo esperó a que Cas encontrara las palabras. Para ser honesto, se veía un poco pálido y asustado-. Tienes que prometer que no intentarás matarme.

\- Cas ¿qué demonios fue lo que hiciste?

El ángel negó con la cabeza, desechando aquella pregunta, restándole importancia.

\- He sido humano algunas veces en mi existencia. Y hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde hace ya algunos años. Sé que no lo entenderás, pero necesito que me… concedas cinco minutos. Cinco minutos de tiempo sin preguntas.

Dean frunció el ceño, y luego asintió muy lentamente.

\- Tienes que prometerlo –le instó Cas.

\- Bien, lo prometo, solo dime que diablos sucede de una vez.

Un momento pasó, mientras Castiel hacía un esfuerzo por reunir las agallas para hacer lo que se había propuesto. Había estado pensando en esto desde la última vez que había sido humano. Las sensaciones eran increíbles en ese estado, y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de llevar sus sueños a la realidad. Moviéndose muy lentamente, apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Dean, aferrándose a su chaqueta, y comenzó a acercarse.

\- Wow, Cas, que demo-

Una pequeña sacudida por parte de Cas hizo que la frase se cortara.

\- Lo prometiste –le recordó el ángel con un pequeño susurro, y luego el silencio se apoderó de la habitación una vez más, mientras Dean intentaba procesar lo que sucedía.

Tragó con dificultad, mirando a quien sin duda era el mejor amigo que había tenido en su vida, además de su hermano. La verdad era que confiaba en Cas. Daría su vida por él. Incluso lo casi lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones. Miró con detenimiento el rostro de aquel que había muerto por él más veces de las que podía recordar, a sus grandes ojos azules… y odió la tristeza que podía ver en ellos.

\- Por favor… -susurró Cas, y Dean sintió que su corazón se estremecía con la tenue súplica. Se tomó un segundo más, y luego asintió lentamente de nuevo, con la duda marcada en su rostro. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por relajarse. Sus manos, que se habían alzado para detener a Cas, cayeron inertes a los costados de su cuerpo. Cas esperó a estar seguro de que Dean estaba relajado. Podía notarlo en los músculos de su mandíbula, y en la postura de sus hombros. Cuando el rostro del cazador adoptó una expresión de calma, volvió a acercarse. Excepto que esta vez, Dean no se alejó. Se quedó muy quieto mientras los labios de Cas se encontraban con los suyos, en el más leve de los roces. La presión suave y tibia dio paso a un movimiento lento y medido.

Dean intentó comprender por qué su corazón había comenzado a galopar en su pecho, y por qué sus manos picaban, como si algún tipo de fuerza las atrajera a la piel de Cas. Y entonces su boca se abrió, en busca de más contacto, y el beso de Cas se profundizó, haciendo que su respiración se atorara en su garganta. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? Sus manos se volvieron puños por un momento, mientras intentaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas en contra de lo que aquel simple contacto le hacía sentir. Mientras intentaba negar la abrumadora forma en que lo deseaba, incluso aunque nunca antes se hubiera permitido a sí mismo pensar en ello.

Apenas habían pasado treinta segundos, y ya podía sentir su sangre hirviendo, su corazón golpeando dolorosamente contra sus costillas, sus labios rogándole que se moviera, que respondiera al beso. Con un pequeño gruñido, cerró los ojos con más fuerza y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Cas, tomándolo por sorpresa mientras lo atraía con más fuerza hacía él para profundizar el beso.

El ángel nunca hubiera pensado que el único humano que había despertado de esa forma su interés, reaccionaría de esa manera. Nunca, en sus más salvajes sueños, podría haber pensado que los labios de Dean estarían contra los suyos, moviéndose de esa manera, como si él también lo deseara.

Las manos de Dean ahora descansaban en su cuello, cálidas y ásperas, aferrándolo con firmeza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, así que puso sus brazos alrededor del torso del cazador, intentando estar a la altura del beso. No estaba esperando aquella reacción a un nivel tan básico, químico, aquella que hacía que el fuego corriera por su piel en donde quiera que Dean lo tocaba.

Las manos de Dean bajaron por su pecho hasta que se volvieron puños, aferrando su gabardina desesperadamente, tirando de ella para lograr que sus cuerpos se acercaran aún más.

Podía sentir el pecho de Dean presionado contra el suyo. Su corazón latía tan rápido y con tal fuerza, que temía que el cazador pudiera escucharlo, incluso a través de todas las capas de ropa que llevaban.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, ninguno de los dos parecía ser capaz de recuperar el aliento. Cas se forzó a sí mismo a soltar el rostro de Dean, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por su cuello hasta su pecho, donde habían comenzado.

Había pensado que Dean lo mataría, que le gritaría preguntándole qué demonios le pasaba y por qué había hecho todo eso… pero el silencio se prolongó entre ellos, inquebrantable.

La mirada de Dean estaba clavada en algún punto del pecho de Cas, mientras los jadeos de ambos perdían su vigor. Después de un momento, Cas comenzó a sentir que debía decir algo, pero una vez más, las palabras se escapaban de su mente.

\- Creo… creo que mis cinco minutos se terminaron –logró soltar mientras miraba hacia abajo. Se sorprendió al notar que las manos de Dean aún continuaban aferradas a su gabardina, incluso aunque ya no se encontraban tan cerca el uno del otro. Otro largo minuto pasó en silencio una vez más, mientras Dean buscaba su voz.

\- ¿Fue…? -comenzó, pero luego se detuvo para aclarar su garganta-. ¿Fue eso alguna clase de experimento? –preguntó en un tono grave, su voz más rasposa de lo normal. Cuando Cas no respondió, Dean levantó su mirada hasta el rostro del ángel muy lentamente, procurando que el movimiento pasara desapercibido. Estaba acostumbrado a usar su máscara, a usar el sarcasmo y la ironía para esconder lo que sentía de todo el mundo. Se sentía seguro usándola, como si nadie tuviera el poder para lastimarlo.

Pero justo en ese momento, no podía forzarse a sí mismo a hacer eso. Se sentía desnudo en cierta forma, vulnerable. Sabía que Cas podría ver demasiado si lo miraba a los ojos, así que intentó quedarse quieto, escondiendo su rostro en las sombras de la penumbra.

Cas negó con la cabeza, y sus manos cayeron a los costados de su propio cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué fue entonces? –presionó, su tono nivelado.

\- Parecía… se _sentía_ como si fuera lo correcto.

Dean asintió lentamente, mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios, intentando ignorar el hecho de que picaban con ansiedad. Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha, y aunque intentó esconderá, el ángel estaba demasiado cerca.

\- Te incomodé –susurró, la tristeza alterando su voz, y la respuesta de Dean fue dudosa cuando finalmente logró soltarla.

\- Estoy un poco asustado, Cas –confesó en un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Por qué?

Dean respiró profundamente, y con la mandíbula tensa, reunió las agallas para levantar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada de Cas. El ángel pudo ver cada pequeña parte de lo que estaba sintiendo en sus grandes ojos verdes. La máscara se había ido, rota y esparcida a sus pies.

\- ¿Por qué tienes miedo, Dean? –preguntó de nuevo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener sus manos quietas. Todo lo que quería era limpiar aquella lágrima, pero temía que eso solo empeorara las cosas.

\- Porque eres mi amigo –una pequeña pausa-. Porque se siente como lo correcto para mí también.

Cas sonrió mientras su pecho se hinchaba con orgullo y felicidad. Se acercó una vez más, y presionó sus labios justo en donde estaba la lágrima, limpiándola con un suave beso. Dean sintió el sabor cuando movió su rostro para encontrarse una vez más con los labios de Cas, sorprendido por la intensidad con la que deseaba besarlo.

Deslizó su lengua por los labios de Cas, pidiendo permiso para ir más lejos, y su sangre volvió a hervir cuando Cas le permitió entrar, moviendo su lengua contra la de él, volviéndolo loco.

Las manos de Dean tiraban de la tela de la gabardina de nuevo, y cuando sintió que sus cuerpos se presionaban una vez más, las deslizó por debajo de la tela, odiando cada prenda que se interponía entre ellos.

Las manos de Cas habían hecho su camino hasta el rostro de Dean, disfrutando del tacto áspero y rudo de la barba incipiente del cazador.

Dean movió sus manos por el pecho del ángel hasta llegar a sus hombros, para quitar el abrigo. Había habido un momento en el que esa gabardina era todo lo que tenía para recordar a Cas, y jamás había imaginado que se la quitaría de esa manera.

Cas captó la idea con rapidez, y se deshizo de la chaqueta de Dean de la misma manera. Un segundo más tarde, cuando necesitó aire, sus labios bajaron por la fuerte y angulosa mandíbula de Dean, rindiéndose a instintos que ni siquiera conocía acerca de sí mismo. Dean dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un suave gemido mientras comenzaba a jalar inconscientemente la tela del abrigo formal de Cas. ¿Acaso siempre llevaba tanta maldita ropa?

Cas comprendió rápidamente, y estiró sus brazos hacia atrás, moviendo ligeramente sus hombros para que la chaqueta del traje cayera a sus espaldas. La camisa a cuadros de Dean fue la siguiente en caer al piso, mientras Cas deslizaba sus manos por los hombros de Dean, bajando por los tensos músculos de sus brazos y rozando sus dedos antes de regresar sus manos al rostro del cazador.

El ángel era un aprendiz excepcional. Lo sabía todo acerca del cuerpo humano, en especial de aquel que había reconstruido pieza por pieza… pero jamás había tenido oportunidades reales de llevar la teoría a la práctica. Así que cuando Dean le mostraba cómo hacer algo, él lo manejaba con maestría casi al instante. Además, había estado deseando esto por mucho tiempo, y sabía exactamente lo que quería: avanzó un par de pasos, hasta que la espalda del humano se topó con la pared.

Dean gimió cuando el cuerpo de Cas se presionó contra el suyo, incapaz de pensar en nada más. Cas escurrió sus manos entre el estrecho espacio, casi inexistente que había entre sus cuerpos, para abrir el cinturón de Dean. Tiró de uno de los extremos para quitarlo por completo. Las manos de Dean intentaban deshacer los botones de la camisa de Cas, pero sus dedos no dejaban de temblar. Sentía que lentamente perdía el control de lo que sucedía, y Maldición, tenía que admitir que se sentía como las mil maravillas.

Cas tuvo mejor suerte con el botón y la cremallera del pantalón de Dean, y sus dedos se deslizaron sobre su ropa interior hasta toparse con la dureza que escondían. Los dedos de Cas se sentían ligeramente fríos a través de la tela, pero el contacto era firme y suave a la vez, y hacía que la cabeza de Dean diera vueltas.

\- Cas… -murmuró, sus dientes tan apretados como era posible, intentando no gemir. La boca de Cas estaba dejando caminos húmedos en la garganta del cazador, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo, desde su hombro hasta su oído, prestando especial atención a la áspera piel de su cuello.

\- Dime que lo quieres, Dean –ordenó el ángel en una voz grave, casi un gruñido, tomándolo por sorpresa. Su mano seguía moviéndose, frotando y presionando, pero no había removido la única prenda que le impedía sentir la suave piel, tensa y ansiosa por un contacto-. Quiero escucharte diciéndolo –agregó, su voz áspera, impaciente.

\- Quiero… -Dean comenzó, en un tono bajo, torturado por la forma en que el ángel estaba tocándolo.

\- Quieres qué –presionó, demandando que terminara la frase.

\- A ti. Te quiero a ti –dejó salir por fin, en un gruñido, sus instintos respondiendo por sí solos cuando él no pudo hacerlo.

Sintió la sonrisa de Cas en su cuello, justo antes de escuchar cómo un breve grito bajo y grave, se escapaba de sus propios labios. La molesta tela ya no se interponía entre ellos, y la mano de Cas estaba alrededor de su erección, tomándolo con firmeza.

Se obligó a sí mismo a continuar intentando quitar la camisa de Cas, pero tuvo que detenerse de nuevo cuando la mano de Cas comenzó a moverse. Dean dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola en la puerta, con sus ojos cerrados hacia el techo, y por eso no pudo ver la sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro de Cas, orgulloso de poder hacerle sentir de esa forma, de jugar con su cordura.

Dean se quedó quieto por casi un minuto, disfrutando de la forma en que el ángel parecía saber exactamente lo que le gustaba, y luego hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar algo del control sobre la situación. Estaba de pie, presionado entre el contraste del calor de un duro cuerpo y el frío de la pared a sus espaldas.

Con un gruñido, empujó a Cas hacia atrás, caminando con él, sin dejar que sus cuerpos se separaran ni un milímetro. Cas sintió el borde de la cama en sus pantorrillas, y se sentó lentamente en el colchón, sin dejar que su mano abandonara la erección de Dean, que ahora se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su boca. Cas deslizó inconscientemente su lengua por sus propios labios, y provocó que Dean casi abandonara sus planes. El solo pensar en la cálida y húmeda boca de Cas atrapando su erección, estaba volviéndolo loco, pero se esforzó por controlarse. No podía dejar que Cas tuviera tanta ventaja sobre él, tenía que nivelar el terreno, aunque solo fuera un poco.

Así que se aferró a la camisa de Cas y tiró en direcciones opuestas con fuerza, haciendo que los botones saltaran y se esparcieran a su alrededor. Cas lo soltó por la sorpresa, mientras le lanzaba una mirada que le dejaba claro lo que quería, y Dean decidió aprovechar el respiro para descansar su rodilla en el colchón, y llevar sus manos al cinturón del ángel.

Gracias al cielo que Cas lo había soltado, o no hubiera sido capaz de mover sus dedos correctamente.

Cuando la erección del ángel estuvo finalmente libre, un pequeño gemido de alivio se escapó de sus labios, y Dean tragó con dificultad al escucharlo de esa manera. Le indicó a Cas que se moviera para darle espacio, y luego se arrodilló en el colchón, de manera que sus labios pudieran encontrarse de nuevo. Uno de sus brazos le daba apoyo, pero su mano libre se encontraba en el costado del cuerpo de Cas, acariciando sus costillas y su abdomen, pero sus dedos picaban con la ansiedad de moverse sobre todo el cuerpo del ángel, así que se alejó un poco de sus labios, asegurándose de que lo viera, y humedeció la palma de su mano con su lengua, sin dejar de mirar a Cas a los ojos.

Lentamente, bajó su mano hasta la cadera de Cas en un apretado puño, y forzó la erección de Cas dentro, haciendo que gimiera con fuerza por la presión y la humedad.

La cabeza de Cas no demoró en comenzar a dar vueltas. Seguro, se había tocado algunas veces, por pura curiosidad, y había perdido su virginidad con April, pero en realidad jamás había comprendido el porqué de tanto alboroto respecto al sexo. No podía negar que se había sentido bien, pero jamás se había sentido de esta manera. Las fuerte y cálida mano de Dean estaba frotándolo con firmeza, mientras su boca mordía su hombro, causándole sensaciones que nunca hubiera creído posibles.

\- Dean… -gimió mientras sus caderas se movían con un pequeño pero distintivo espasmo de placer, en respuesta a un cambio momentáneo en el ritmo con que el cazador lo tocaba. Sintió la sonrisa de Dean en su hombro, e intentó recuperar algo de control sobre sí mismo. Mojó su mano con saliva, justo como Dean había hecho, y tomó la erección del cazador, para poder hacerle sentir lo mismo que él sentía. El puro placer que corría por sus venas, quemando y sanando a la vez, volviéndolo loco.

La mano de Cas comenzó a moverse, imitando el ritmo y la técnica que Dean usaba con él. Los ojos del cazador se cerraron con fuerza, y un auténtico gruñido se escapó del centro mismo de su pecho.

\- Maldición, Cas –soltó en una voz rasposa, casi animal cuando sintió la mano de Cas ejerciendo más presión alrededor de su erección, y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por instinto en contra del cálido contacto, que parecía quemar. Sus jadeos se volvieron más evidentes, mientras ambos presionaban con más fuerza la erección del otro, y se movían más y más rápido, hasta que Dean sintió que Cas acababa en sus dedos, y en el costado de su cadera. El excitante grito que se escapó de su boca mientras llegaba al orgasmo, y la expresión que su rostro había adoptado, con los párpados firmemente cerrados, y la boca ligeramente abierta, empujaron a Dean al abismo, en un orgasmo tan intenso, que hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas mientras el placer comenzaba en su cadera y se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando todo terminó, y el cuarto quedó en silencio de nuevo, Dean abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. No tenía idea de cómo las cosas habían acabado de esa manera, y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para soltar el agarre que aún tenía sobre Cas. Luego de un momento de respirar con dificultad, por fin fue capaz de alejarse, para quedar con la espalda sobre el colchón, a un lado de Cas. Sintió frío en todos los lugares en los que el ángel lo había tocado, pero ignoró la sensación como pudo.

Cinco minutos pasaron sin decir una palabra, tan solo con el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas, calmándose poco a poco, para llenar el silencio.

Finalmente, Dean comenzó a levantarse lentamente. Abrió un cajón para sacar una caja de pañuelos descartables y tomó uno para limpiarse, antes de ofrecérsela a Cas, que hizo lo mismo.

Dean subió el cierre de sus pantalones y se puso de pie para tomar su cinturón del piso, dándole la espalda a Castiel. Podía sentir su mirada clavada entre sus hombros, pero no podía encontrar el valor para voltear. Una cosa era tener sexo sin importancia con alguien que no significara nada para él, eso podía manejarlo a la perfección, pero esto no había sido así. Se trataba de Cas… él era como familia.

\- No hagas eso –susurró Cas en un hilo de voz, haciendo que Dean inclinara su cabeza en dirección a la cama. Por alguna razón, se sentía como si fuera a desgarrarse entre las ansias de llorar, y las ansias de decir un estúpido comentario sarcástico que lo ayudara a salir de esa situación. Estaba aterrado, y todo lo que quería era escapar de todo, estar solo… donde nadie pudiera lastimarlo… donde estuviera a salvo.

\- ¿Que no haga qué, Cas?

\- Te conozco –el rostro de Dean se inclinó cuando su mirada cayó al piso, y Cas se puso de pie lentamente para poner su mano en el hombro del cazador. Un escalofrío corrió por la columna vertebral de Dean, y temió que la sensación pudiera volverse adictiva-. Voltea –agregó, y Dean hizo lo que le decía. Se encontró con sus ojos, y se mordió el labio cuando vio que la tristeza había regresado a la expresión del ángel. Ambos se miraron en silencio por un largo momento, y Dean comprendió lentamente que no importaba qué tan asustado estuviera, o lo mucho que lo aterrorizaba toda la situación… no podía ser el culpable de poner esa tristeza en los ojos de Cas. Simplemente no era una posibilidad, jamás podría vivir consigo mismo si lo hacía.

Así que ofreció una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, puso una de sus manos en el costado del rostro de Cas, y acarició su mejilla con su pulgar, antes de inclinarse para plantar un suave y lento beso en sus labios.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Cas fue suficiente para hacerle comprender que ninguno de sus problemas tenía importancia. Era verdad, él estaba roto, y sus cicatrices alcanzaban hasta lo más profundo de su torturada, oscura y destrozada alma… pero quizá, solo quizá, Cas podía ignorar eso lo suficiente para quedarse con él, y ayudarlo a remendarla.

Solo necesitaba tener un poco de fe.


End file.
